riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Children PMC
The Lost Children Private Military Company was a mercenary faction that thrived in the post-Chapter 3: Absolution Mjolnir galaxy. Led by Sabishii Okaasan, the group was famous for their size, firepower and capabilities. Soldiers wee noted for their fierce loyalty and impressive skills both in and out of combat. History Actual origins are unknown; the group is dated to circa 98-100 AF. Founded by Sabishii Okaasan, the group started with recovering children born and suffering in battlefields all over the galaxy. Each was raised by Okaasan herself, disciplined coarsely to be the perfect warriors. The first generation of mercenaries were all only teenagers by their first mission but succeeded with flying colors. Sabishii would go on to continue to expand her PMC through more and more rescues and training, while advancing with the first generation to becoming masters. Each victory brought a substantial increase in budget, allowing further upgrades in technology, rare/expensive HMV parts and tremendous firepower. The Lost Children came to be almost a political faction in the universe; for the right price, they could wage war with any nation and potentially wipe them out. The political and military vacuum left by the The Reclaimation War allowed PMC's such as the Lost Children to wield tremendous power throughout the galaxies. Decline Without proper leadership and discipline the Lost Children began losing more and more contracts while simultaneously failing to grow in numbers without Okaasan's warzone child-protection initiative. By 130 AF, most of the original children were no longer children and old enough to be parents themselves. The group went separate ways after dividing, stashing and destroying their technological advantages to prevent them from falling into worse hands. Many mercenaries were capable of rehabilitating themselves to a life outside of war but for others the military company had removed a chance for a proper home, education and a future, orphaning themselves back into the warzone that was life. Forces Though originally few in numbers the Lost Children PMC has expanded its forces over the years. Each first generation soldier was trained through Okaasan. The military family would then use their own veteran combat experiences coupled with Sabishii's years of training to teach the next generations. Unlike other private militaries, the Lost Children are a very close, very disciplined band of mercenaries and more focused on their mission than any sort of payment. The best mercenaries (ranked in skill, service and loyalty) are offered promotions to the exclusive groups 'The Daughters of Venus' (a female-only special operations unit) or the 'Sons of Wolves' (a mixed unit of unique/paranormal-trained units.) Technology Due to their advanced funding, the Lost Children were keepers of expensive, rare and cutting edge technology as well as massive dumps of spare ammunition, common weapons and advanced military vehicles from other nations. Treasures kept from missions (such as recovered missiles, cloaking technology, artillery, etc.) were repurposed, repainted and adopted into the faction. Standard soldiers were trained in the fields of CQC, firearms, strategy, history, medicine, survival and advanced teachings individual to each soldier. Those who excelled in their fields were promoted in ranks and tasked with harder missions. Veterans who continued to show dedication and improvement were offered the chances to train incoming generations; a high privilege within the community. Based on gender/extra abilities, veterans were asked to join the advance squadrons. Default gear was dependent on missions but standard armaments included assault rifles, support weapons or specialist tools such as missile launchers or explosives. Veteran troops are given Battle Armor, based on stolen Ossyrian OCUU plans and updated with future technology. Proven soldiers are given Mk.9 EyePiece Attachments, an augmented reality overlay ocular piece, with a built in HUD. Features include squad status, instant battle updates, crosshairs, vital signs, and perception boosts. While new gear and technology is constantly being updated and added to the company, the LC armory includes: *ATR-19 *AK Makarov Pistol *Triceratops Heavy Gunship *Locust Main Battle Tank *HTRS-69 Rhino Assault Platform LC Foreign Relations UAFM The UAFM's strict taxes and regulations don't bode well with the more secretive military company. The United Alliance of Free Mjolnians had hired Lost Children before for less bureaucratic purposes but later did their best to cut and hide any ties. With the UAFM boasting a powerful military by 120 AF, little need for LC services exist and thus are often seen in conflict rather than under contract. NEDA With a large coalition of militaries banded together it's not surprising that the Lost Children are often involved. Nations within the North Eastern Defense Act will often circumvent treaties and laws by hiring the PMC to do their bidding behind their back. There have even been instances of inner conflict in which both sides had hired the Lost Children for their battles. Hydra League Hydra's terrorism is a terrible image to be associated with and would certainly cost business. The Lost Children refuses to work in conjunction with the Hydra League. Travesti Dominion Little interaction exists between the LC and the Travesti. However, they are considered hostile and cannot be worked with. UFSR Easily the biggest commercial sector for the Lost Children is in the Southern Rim, still unstable from Neo-Soviet cells, alien genocide and piracy/bandits. The LC have often been hired to soften hardened areas to allow the UFSR to sweep up and expand their empires. Frequent civil wars on backwater planets provide the Lost Children with a steady budget to use elsewhere. NOR Having struck a deal with Miko Hayakawa years earlier for access to her advanced technology provided the Lost Children with a social head start when New Ossyria rose to true power. Although private military company profits and Republican freedom occasionally clashed in the Southern Rim, business and friendship have remained steadfast over the years. Famous Members *Adeline Klasby *Morgan Thurinos *Jäger Redclaw Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries